


What He Found

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: Feathertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Language, Rage, Short Story, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: A little backstory to the (second) most emotionally painful moment in Feathers' life. He's referred to by the name 'Sans' here since he had yet to choose his name.





	What He Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request by Sk3ltal, but is also canon

No.

  


NO

  


** _NO!_ **

  


He couldn’t believe it… But it was right there. The tattered red scarf fluttered faintly in the wind, and Sans felt  _ rage _ build up inside him, and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He raised his hand, barely able to see through his tears as he poured all the magic, all the anger in his soul into attack after attack, destroying half the forest around him. 

  


He collapsed from exhaustion and grief next to his brother… well what had once been. He sobbed, pulling the scarf close to his chest… it felt so familiar and it  _ hurt. _

  


He had needed him....  _ Papyrus had needed him and he hadn’t been there in time.  _ Oh, he had felt it when it happened. Like a connection broken, a piece of himself vanishing. But he hadn’t believed it, not really. His brother was so strong, so cool, loving, affectionate…. He always knew when Sans needed him, so why,  _ why _ couldn’t Sans be there for him, just this once? He felt the pain, still burning hot inside him, turn to a cold hatred. There  _ would  _ be a reckoning. For once, he would finally f**king do his job. No more promises. No more delays. No more self pity.

  
Only  ** _death._ **

**Author's Note:**

> the REALLY sad thing about this is that it's six months before he can even grieve properly for his brother.


End file.
